Sobre la calle del Té
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Conjunto de DRABBLES SasuHina que siguen la línea de la historia original. Universo Konohagakure no Sato.
1. 1

_*Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _Hay quienes pierden la mente por completo y pasan a ser alma: locos._

 _Hay quienes pierden el alma por completo y pasan a ser mente: intelectuales._

 _Hay quienes pierden ambos._

 ** _1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era una de las pruebas finales, le agradaba saber que aunque en realidad era largo el camino, también era un paso más cercano hacía la meta impuesta.

Sería un ninja.

Restablecería su honorable clan.

Lo mataría.

Saciaría el dolor, sofocaría la furia.

Lo conseguiría porque no importaba nada más que eso.

¿No importaba nada más?

Luego de utilizar un formidable jutsu de réplica, de sorprender a Iruka e inclusive a todos los alumnos en general, Sasuke no se detuvo más que en la pequeña y casi ausente primogénita del clan Hyuga. Observó con ojos desinteresados como ella, entrelazando sus dedos con nerviosismo, se fascinaba con el decadente y lamentable Sexy No Jutsu de Naruto.

En consecuencia la hemorragia nasal del Sensei, las risas multitudinarias y los ojos oscuros poniéndose en blanco momentáneamente.

Payaso idiota.

Idiota la Hyuga, que portando ese apellido se interesaba alguien como él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Estaba viendo Naruto otra vez, si, desde el inicio. Y no paro de llorar, todo me resulta muy emocionante. Por eso quise hacer mis drabbles crak, estoy fascinada imaginando cosas a cada momento entre Hinata y Sasuke.

Son drabbles, _DRABBLES_. Los drabbles naturalmente son cortos, muy cortos.

" _Un_ _ **drabble** es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como **drabble** cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras_ "

 _Si alguien se queja de que es corto, voy a tener un humor Uchiha durante todo el día._

Me demoré en el final del Septimo, porque estoy escribiendo algunas palabras sobre el conflicto SS-SH que ya todos conocemos.

 **Gracias por leerme!**

 _Quizá si me comentan pueda subir más drabbles que hice :p_


	2. 2

_Algunos decían que estaba loco._

 _Lo decían los tontos._

 _Los tontos no podían entenderlo._

 **2**

.

.

.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me interesa nada en particular— expresó con voz fría y sin cambiar la posición que mantuvo desde un inicio: las piernas flexionadas y ambas manos sobre el rostro, la mirada se le había oscurecido más que de costumbre—.Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad.

Su Sensei no esbozó ningún vestigio de asombro en su rostro más sus dos compañeros no lograban salir de un escalofrio constante que les cruzaba la espalda al oír las determinadas palabras.

Palabras repletas de aversión.

Desde el otro lado de la aldea el resto de los equipos ya se había presentado. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que Kiba Inuzuka inicie a hablar de otros ninjas que ya veía como un obstáculo a eliminar con vistas a los Exámenes Chūnin, sin meditar que él a duras penas era un Genin que no había tenido misión alguna. Con Aburame mencionaron a Uchiha Sasuke y su prometedora calidad como rival.

—Dicen que Uchiha esta loco. Que le paso algo... no lo sé...—divagó mientras acariciaba a su pequeño perro que yacía sobre su cabeza—.Muy pesado.

Hinata apenas murmuró y se silenció, no se animó a preguntar a que "algo" se refería su nuevo compañero de equipo.

—Voy a restablecer mi clan y destruir a alguien es especifico.


	3. 3

_Entiéndeme, no soy como un mundo ordinario._

 **3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente hubiera querido molerle todos los huesos al perdedor de Naruto. No tenía idea de porque había aparecido de la nada a la hora del almuerzo, lo había atacado y se había transformado en él mismo.

¿Realmente tendría que soportar ese fastidio de grupo hasta conseguir sus logros?.

En medio de la búsqueda de aquel tarado, cruzó en su camino a la ninja de élite, esa que por su mirada siempre en el suelo y su andar inseguro, en nada se parecía a su familia. Un estúpido impulso que no supo de donde vino le ordenó que le hablase justo cuando sus pies pisaron la misma tierra.

—Tus compañeros son interesantes. Eres afortunada, Hyuga— soltó sin más.

Y ella se lo quedó mirando con extraña paciencia mientras la espalda azul con el símbolo Uchiha se dirigía donde Sakura Haruno, quién lo esperaba sentada sobre un banco, al margen del sendero, con los ojos tan brillantes y puestos en él... que no la había notado.

* * *

Por hoy subiré solo estos tres drabbles. Pero tengo más.

 **Gracias por leer, comentar y agregarme a su lista**.

Gracias a la que me pasó su número en Kabuchiko... jaja, realmente no creo que me conecte con otros lectores por otro lugar que no sea aquí.


	4. 4

_Nadie puede salvarte sino tu mismo._

 _Y mereces salvarte..._

 **4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Solo... desolado... no hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres. No tienes idea de lo que estar solo— le masculló con rabia a su nueva compañera de equipo, Sakura quién no había parado de hablar, para continuar su camino.

—¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?— sollozó ella iniciando un temblor evidente.

—¡Porque eres fastidiosa!— le espetó volteando solo por un momento y esas letales palabras hirieron a la bella kunoichi de una forma que no olvidaría.

A la pequeña Hinata, que no sabía por qué había permanecido en ese lugar y se ocultaba detrás del árbol más tupido y próximo, se le plagó por primera vez el corazón de sentimientos encontrados.

Odio, por oír como Uchiha Sasuke trataba a la muchacha, quién llevaba más que mucho tiempo besando el suelo que él pisaba.

Y empatía, ella también conocía de cerca el dolor de la desolación.


	5. 5

_Me siento bien entre marginados porque soy uno de ellos._

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Estas mal de la cabeza, Sasuke, ya fuiste demasiado lejos!— se alarmó Naruto, pendiendo de la cabeza y balanceándose en un nerviosismo pendular mientras veía como los Kunais se dirigían sin asco, firmes en su trayecto, hacía su Sensei.

Kakashi pudo con eso, porque Uchiha aun era solo un niño inexperto, un aprendiz. Pero supo en ese instante que estaba frente a alguien que de una forma u otra iba a hacer historia.

Al mismo instante, en otro lugar, Hinata relajó su cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró en un momento de silencio. Sonrió levemente, estaba emocionada, había superado con su equipo la prueba.

 _Eres afortunada, Hyuga._

 _Solo, desolado._

 _Afortunada._

 _Desolado._

 _Solo._

 _Hyuga._

De repente aquellas repetidas palabras pronunciadas por _esa_ voz en su mente, asesinaron su felicidad.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregarme a sus listas.** Respondí por PM.


	6. 6

_Está lleno de sorpresas y explosiones._

 **6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sobre la calle del Té, Kiba Inuzuka sostenía a Hinata en su propio hombro y cuello. Escoltados por Shino Aburame, los tres estaban sucios, con las vestiduras hechas retazos y los cuerpos pesados, pero seguían en juego y no pararían hasta volverse más fuertes.

Entre bromas infantiles que el muchacho de las mejillas marcadas hacía a su nueva compañera, descubrió a Uchiha Sasuke que pasaba de ellos sin prestarles atención, en la mismas condiciones, pero con aires victoriosos.

Era, junto con su equipo, el primer aprobado de Hatake Kakashi.

—Hay que tener especialmente cuidado con él— masculló Kiba.

 _Solo..._

 _Desolado..._

Hinata se lo quedó viendo.

Ningún integrante del equipo ocho supo que en ese momento el último Uchiha sonreía de lado.


	7. 7

_Va a ser un día glorioso._

 _Y yo siento que mi suerte puede cambiar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke Uchiha no podría decir que seguía siendo el mismo luego del inesperado enfrentamiento con Zabuza Momochi y Haku.

Ahora que sabía el valor de los sueños.

Ahora que entendía la importancia del compañerismo.

Ahora que comprendía la maldad desmedida que existía en otras partes de la nación.

Ahora que sabía que no debería subestimar a las personas débiles en apariencia... Naruto y Sakura. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ellos habían demostrado inmensa fortaleza.

Ahora que conocía el miedo a morir y sus propias debilidades, se dijo que no se permitiría partir de este mundo dejando a su clan extinto.

A pesar de haber perdido la inocencia de una forma precoz, aun no tenía muy en cuenta el propósito de una esposa pero sabía que la necesitaba para forjar una nueva familia. Por eso...

Ahora que volvería a su aldea, sabía que había elegido a la tonta Hinata Hyuga, débil en apariencia, para concretar su futuro propósito.


	8. 8

_Tú eres la número uno y ni siquiera hay número dos._

.

.

.

 **8**

—Acéptalo, soy mejor y más fuerte que tú. Es un hecho... hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.

Luego de finalizar una secuencia de banales misiones, lo había desafiado con la sola idea de esperar que su compañero, Naruto y también Sakura, se vuelvan más fuertes, ya que luego de despertar el Sharingan los superaba con una enorme ventaja. Necesitaba ascender con velocidad y desde que había regresado sentía que sus progresos se iban _estancado_ paulatinamente.

Tendría que entrenar más duro, a eso iba en aquel instante.

También había movido su camino, ahora se desviaba por la Calle del Té hacia la mansión Hyuga cada vez que volvía a su hogar. Necesitaba analizar más de cerca a ese clan.

Kakashi, hastiado de tantas discusiones en su equipo, dio por terminado el día.

—Como sea, me largo.

—¡Aguarda Sasuke¡ me voy contigo—Sakura corrió por detrás, Sasuke no podía permitirse que ella conozca su nuevo propósito— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más personal? ¡Para mejorar como equipo!.

—Te juro que tu eres tan mala como Naruto— la cortó mirando sobre su hombro—.¿En lugar de coquetear por qué no practicas tus jutsu para fortalecer al equipo?.

Luego de la frustración de su compañera y de la furia del Uzumaki, continuó... porque no podía permitirse que lo siguiesen...

—De hecho eres peor que Naruto.

Y por qué el agua _estancada_ se pudre.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por la gran aceptación de este nuevo proyecto._

 **Suishoka 69-Naoko Ichigo-Daisuke 37-Uchiha Hyuga -Tsuki-shin-MikaSyo -Chio-sempai-Lizeth de uchiha-HaruhiMizuhi- Guests...**


	9. 9

_Las cosas van a ir mucho peor de lo que van ahora._

 _Y mucho mejor._

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientra subía las escaleras con su equipo, dirigiéndose a la primera prueba, reflexionaba.

—¿Así que estos son los temidos Exámenes Chunin?—sonrió de lado—.Es un show de fenómenos.

Ese tal Gara, con aquella mirada perversa, junto con sus hermanos que no parecían nada débiles.

El tipo enamorado de Sakura, insuperablemente fuerte como extraño, lo había comprobado con su propio cuerpo.

Y por supuesto Neji, que a juzgar por su apariencia y la forma en que ocultaba su sello con la banda de la Hoja, se trataba de un perteneciente del clan de la Hyuga, pero de la rama secundaria.

¿"Ella", entonces, estaba destinada a ser la líder de su clan?.

¿No participaría en los exámenes Chunin?.

No tenía sentido, estaba agrupada con Aburame e Inuzuka.

 _Sabía que pronto la volvería a ver._


	10. 10

_Y en mi vida entró la magia._

 _Y ahí sigue._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **10**

La encontró allí. Oculta detrás de Inuzuka, camuflada entre los nueve novatos recién reunidos, casi inexistente entre todos los aterradores ninjas que se encontraban en el salón donde tendrían su primer examen.

También estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué negarlo?.

Mientras Ino lo abrazaba y discutía con Sakura, él se la quitaba de encima.

—Esto será divertido— Kiba carcajeó acercándose—. Al menos para los que seamos suficientemente buenos. ¿O no Sasuke?.

—Ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado— tentó con una sonrisa ladina y enterrado la mirada en la Hyuga.

Notó pánico en los ojos cristalinos. La miraba fijo, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—No... no importa Kiba...— murmuró ella en un deje de voz, chocando sus dedos frenéticamente y con un evidente sonrojo en ascenso. No estableció contacto visual con él en ningún momento.

Se preguntaba, mientras la analizaba, segundos antes de que apareciera ese tal Kabuto.

¿Ese pequeño destello de determinación que notaba en la chica sería real?.

¿Era una muchacha fuerte?.

¿Sería la indicada para él?.

* * *

 **Gracias** wendyl0327 ! Bienvenida!

 **Gracias** Zumekqi ! por ahora los movimientos serán tranquilos, ya que ellos aun son unos niños. Saludos!


	11. 11

_Ella ríe como un dios, su mente es como un diamante._

.

.

.

 **11**

Ibiki dio las reglas y el examen.

Sasuke sonrió. Era mucho más ingenioso y retorcido de lo que él mismo sospechó.

—Que interesante... no sé ni por donde comenzar ninguno de estos problemas.

La Hyuga era de las pocas que podría resolver los puntos planteados en la evaluación. La vio desde atrás y daba por sentado que era una muchacha inteligente, con buenas calificaciones en la academia.

¿Por qué ayudaría al enemigo?. ¿Era una estrategia? o ¿solo sentía lastima por Naruto?.

¿A caso le gustaba ese tarado?. Sonrió aun más mientras golpeaba la punta de su lápiz en el banco de madera.

¿Qué sentido tenía ese examen?. Reflexionó y notó su propósito al mismo tiempo que la Hyuga volteó a observar que nadie la pesque ofreciéndole su examen a Naruto y allí encontró a Uchiha Sasuke, ensimismado en su hoja.

No lo había podido olvidar ni a él ni a su mirada insistente, ni por un segundo.

—Esto es malo...— se quejó Naruto.

Hinata supo que sí lo era.

* * *

 **Gracias** !


	12. 12

_Te enreda tanto las ideas que tú solo te torturas._

 **12**

.

.

.

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido. Las respuestas habían estado frente a él todo el tiempo y en dos Ninjas camuflados entre ellos. ¡Copiarse era valido!. Sintió su orgullo desquebrajarse.

—Por favor ¡nunca me pudieron engañar!— mintió en gritos arrebatados—. Debes ser un completo cegatón para no darte cuenta. ¿No lo crees, Hinata?.

Ella junto a él sonrió sonrojada.

Sasuke observaba la escena incrédulo —Irónico— se dijo a si mismo.

 _"No me subestimes, yo no renuncio y no huyo. Y ustedes, chicos rudos, hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder asustarme. ¡No señor!. No me importa si me quedo como Genin por el resto de mi vida. ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!"_

Había que reconocer que Naruto tenía agallas cuando decidió seguir sin tener la más remota idea y montarse ese discurso frente a todos.

Había inspirado a la Hyuga.

Lo acababa de comprobar entonces. A ella le gustaba el tarado.

—Já. Muy irónico.


	13. 13

_El sigue brillando, como un relámpago_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13**

La secuencia de Naruto, la Kunai de Anko y la espeluznante ninja de la hierba le habían dejado un mal sabor a Hinata en la boca.

La carta de consentimiento, esa que le decía en letras claras que podría morir allí adentro, deslizándose entre sus temblorosas manos voló hasta el césped, muy cerca del alambrado que la separaba del temido Bosque de la Muerte.

Naruto la había ignorado cuando ella le ofreció su ungüento. Descubrió una mano extenderle la hoja y se sonrojó pensando que él quizá había cambiado de padecer y había regresado.

—¿Realmente estas segura de que saldrás viva?— le preguntó con gesto soberbio y reconociendo esa voz Hinata se paralizó. Al no recibir respuesta Sasuke depositó la carta enroscada en el cierre apenas abierto de la chaqueta de la muchacha—.Pareces débil, pero confío en que lo harás.

Luego se retiró dejándola totalmente pasmada.

 _"Solo... desolado... no tienes idea de lo que estar solo"._

Observó la espalda, luciendo el símbolo Uchiha, marcharse y pasando junto a Ino y Sakura que siquiera lo habían notado mientras discutían por él.

 _"Confío_ _en que lo harás"._

Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba alojada la carta.


	14. 14

_¡Que llueva sangre!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _13_**

La primer escena que tuvo Hinata en el bosque de la muerte fue la de un grupo de sanguijuelas gigantes succionar hasta la ultima gota de sangre de tres ninjas.

Y a sus compañeros aprovecharse de tan sanguinaria situación. Los gritos desgarradores resonaron por todo el lugar.

—Si conseguimos más pergaminos habrá menos por ahí. Lo que significa que serán eliminados más equipos de la competencia— había ordenado Kiba con euforia entusiasta.

La segunda fue la de un tal Gaara, ninja de la tierra del viento, sepultar a sus contrincantes en un ataúd de arena que los redujo a una lluvia de sangre de la que él mismo se regocijó. Allí, descubriendo a sus propios compañeros temblar, comprendió que de eso se trataba ser un ninja: matar o morir. Ser frío y calculador, arrogante en ocasiones y desconfiado en otras.

Vivir en guerra contra los demás y... uno mismo. Contra ese horror y pánico que ahora experimentaba.

Para Sasuke las impresiones fueron mucho, mucho más fuertes que aquel primer enfrentamiento con Zabuza. Tener frente a frente a ese tal Orochimaru, conocer el verdadero pánico tal como Hinata y además experimentar un enorme poder fluir por su cuerpo luego del sello. Ver a Sakura madurar y superar sus propios limites, ver a Naruto liberar todo su potencial hasta el hartazgo. La colaboración de los otros ninjas frente al ataque de los ninjas del sonido.

Todo fue novedoso.

Allí es donde obtuvo su primer dilema: quedarse con ellos y volverse fuerte o irse con él y volverse ...

INVENCIBLE

* * *

 _ **Gracias** Valeria Rojas, XukiUchiha, Tsuki-chin!_


	15. 15

_Nunca olvides lo que eres, el resto del mundo no lo hará._

.

.

.

 **15**

—Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente. Si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y preparalo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre. Ese "algo" es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy—Sakura lo había leído con voz firme y clara.

Naruto escuchaba atento, momentos atrás antes de conseguir el pergamino que faltaba con los minutos contados, le había demostrado la magnitud de su poder.

Antes de abrir los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra, la tensión se hizo tan evidente que una secuencia de imágenes pasaron por la mente del Uchiha. Es que el cartel frente a ellos hablaba de caminos, caminos diferentes que se unían de alguna forma.

Si él finalmente decidía irse de la aldea, porque sabía que era lo que ese tal Orochimaru pretendía, para fortalecerse. ¿Podría permanecer unido a su lugar de origen, de alguna forma?.

¿Qué era su "algo"? Su camino secreto...

No supo por qué y aunque no le encontraba relación alguna, los cristalinos ojos de Hinata Hyuga cruzaron su mente cómo un efímero relámpago en una cruel tormenta.

* * *

 **Gracias** Naoko Ichigo! me alegra leerte por acá!

 **Gracias** Lizeth de uchiha! y Uchiha Hyuga Hinata!


	16. 16

_¿Un hombre puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo?._

 _Es el único momento en el que puede ser valiente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _16_**

Si le hubiesen preguntado de que iba la explicación del Hokage, no hubiese sabido que contestar. La presencia de Sasuke junto a ella en el prologo a la tercer prueba, allí entre todos los novatos, la había puesto más que nerviosa. Todo su cuerpo maltrecho y cansado temblaba. Neji no dejaba de observarla, Akamaru sufría con la presencia del ninja de la arena.

Pero Sasuke...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan rara?. ¡Sólo eran unas cuantas pequeñas coincidencias!.

Pero tan extrañas...

Pero ella había pensado en él...

Pero él había confiado en ella...

Pero...

—Estas aquí después de todo.

No supo qué la impulsó responder a ese chico que la miraba desde arriba y le sonreía de lado, una verdad novedosa hasta para ella misma.

—También me... alegra que esté aquí...Uchiha-San.

* * *

 **Gracias**... SaBaKu-No-MeNnY - HinataUzumakiUchiha -MikaSyo

Me alegra mucho al aceptación con la que están recibiendo estos drabbles.

 _Alerta para los pervertidos:_ como me vienen pidiendo otro shot al estilo de "Promesa" les cuento que viene uno en camino...:O


	17. 17

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos es como un paraíso oscuro._

 **17**

.

.

.

Hinata no supo en que concentrar su preocupación: en el aviso que les acababan de dar donde informaban que sin previo descanso se eliminarían los unos a los otros antes de la tercer prueba, a un limite de matar o morir, o en la discusión que el equipo siete desataba a su lado.

Sakura había amenazado con elevar la mano para renunciar y Sasuke la había frenado con la propia.

—Ya te lo dije antes. Yo soy un vengador. Para mi esto es mucho más que un examen. Si me convierto o no en un chunin eso no me interesa. ¿Qué tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser?—la observó a Hinata unos segundos, como si también le estuviera confesando a ella y volvió a sus compañeros—. Lo único que quiero responder es eso.

 _"Dicen que a Uchiha le pasó algo... no lo sé... algo muy pesado"_

La Hyuga volvió a experimentar contradicciones. Furia por la verdad egoísta del Uchiha y la forma en apartar a sus compañeros que tanto lo aprecian y dolor por él, había detectado esa marca extraña en el cuello que parecía torturarlo, por saber cual fue el motivo de aquel pasado "desolador", qué lo impulsaba a pensar así.

Mas sus sentimientos aumentaron cuando supo que era él el primero en mantener un enfrentamiento.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos!**

Nadja Petrova Kushinova, tu comentario me hizo muy feliz!

lizeth de Uchiha - Nana- Miracle of the Moon -


	18. 18

_Soñado sueños que ningun mortal se ha atrevido a soñar jamás._

.

.

.

 **18**

¡Oye Sasuke!—increpó Naruto a todo pulmón desde la altura del balcón donde todos observaban casi con dolor propio como el mejor ninja de la academia estaba siendo cruelmente vencido—. ¡Vamos, amigo! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y te haces llamar un "Uchiha"?.

Hinata había virado a ver a Sakura y sintió en su pecho el sufrimiento de la kunoichi. Ya no quiso observar tal cruento espectáculo, pero simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

Cómo si las palabras desafiantes del pequeño ninja rubio se hubieran vuelto un motor que impulsa voluntad, Sasuke sin dejar de sorprender a todos, utilizó un movimiento que ella reconocido propio de Rock Lee, compañero de equipo de su primo.

¿Existía explicación?.

Esa marca que lo había estado torturando pareció cobrar vida por un segundo.

Había acabado con su hostigador, de victima a victimario, en pocos segundos.

Kakashi se lo había llevado lejos de la arena de combate.

Ino y Naruto celebraban, Sakura parecía volver a respirar, Kiba no salía de su sorpresa y ella solo supo decir ...

—Él es sorprendente.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos! y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!_


	19. 19

_Alguien cuya inteligencia reduzca mis fantasmas a lugares comunes._

.

.

.

Había quedado completamente exhausto. La mínima energía que reservaba, Kakashi la había arrebatado para sellar la maldición. El ninja copia aun no se explicaba como sus superiores podían permitir que el último Uchiha continuase con los exámenes con aquella inmensa afección.

Aun fue más perverso conocer la verdad tras esa marca de la misma boca de Orochimaru: sus propósitos de obtener el cuerpo prometedor del muchacho sonaban macabros a los oídos del expresivo ninja.

—Él es un vengador. En algún momento me buscará, definitivamente... para obtener mi poder.

En ese preciso instante, Hinata podía afirmar que aunque no se encontraba en combate, sufría quizá aun más viendo sobrevivir a sus compañeros y resto de novatos.

Sasuke había quedado débil hasta el punto de verse tembloroso, con la piel amoratada por donde lo observase, siquiera sabía donde se lo habían llevado.

—Debe estar en la enfermería...— sospechó.

Shino la había puesto nerviosa aun saliendo victorioso, haciendo que sus insectos provoquen una explosión en los brazos de su oponente. El olor carne quemada prevalecía y eso la obligó, nauseabunda, a caminar hasta el baño mientras Kankuro, el compañero de equipo del sanguinario ninja de la arena... acababa con su oponente con la misma dificultad que utilizaba para respirar.

Y ella, ella estaba muy asustada. No se sentía rival digna para ninguno.

—Vaya, si hasta Sasuke se impactó y gracias a que él es muy poderoso no salió tan malherido— escuchó decir Ino dentro del baño de mujeres y la saliva le dolió en la garganta.

Pero luego lo recordó... _"confió en que lo harás"_

* * *

 _Sé que se encuentran ansiosos y desean que inicie el Shippuden... pero aun muuuucho por hacer._


	20. 20

_¿Podemos encontrar amor en un lugar sin esperanza?_

.

.

.

—No voy a pelear contra ti por Sasuke— había aclarado Sakura a Ino, antes de volver a una violenta lucha donde los puños y los moretones eran protagonistas principales.

A pesar de las palabras de Haruno, Hinata sospechaba que había sido el amor por aquel muchacho quien aplastó tan gruesa amistad que bien recordaba entre ambas, desde niñas.

¿Por qué él nunca había podido ver el inmenso cariño que ellas le profesaban?.

¿En que otras cosas se ocupaba su mente? ¿Qué es más importante que las personas que te aman?.

 _"Dicen que a Uchiha le pasó algo muy pesado"._

Ino había capturado a Sakura con su propio cabello.

 _"Qué esta loco"_

Ino estaba dentro de la mente e Sakura.

 _"No tienes idea de lo que es estar solo"_

Ino sorpresivamente había liberado su jutsu.

 _"Hay que tener especialmente cuidado con él"_.

Ino derrotó a Sakura y Sakura a Ino.

 _"Yo soy un vengador"._

* * *

 **Gracias** Naoko Ichigo! de verdad que te tengo mucho aprecio y siempre estoy agradecida de que estés acompañándome en todas mis locuras, muchas veces ayudándome con traducciones o ante cualquier duda!

 **Gracias!** _Tsuki-shin-Uchiha Hyuga Hinata- -cherrymarce -Akime Maxwell_

Si tienen alguna frase para iniciar los drabbles, me la envían al PM, yo les daré los créditos!


	21. 21

_Por la mitad._

.

.

.

 **21**

El enfrentamiento entre la compañera de equipo de su primo y Temari, otra peligrosa ninja de la arena, había sido una fribola demostración de poder femenino. La kunoichi de la tierra del viento venció a Tenten que pendía de su abanico cerrado, donde se había estrellado por la cintura, el dolor del golpe y previamente los cortes que le había generado un jutsu de viento la dejaron inconsciente.

—Los de la aldea de la arena son peligrosos— argumentó Kiba.

Hinata sintió empequeñecerse—Se ven casi invencibles.

Luego de que Shikamaru Nara demostrara que a veces la fortaleza no lo es todo, sino que es de suma importancia la inteligencia, descubrió a su primo Neji observarla con los ojos encarnados en una historia de odio familiar. Desvió la mirada aterrada.

—Solo espero que no me toque con ese ninja de la arena— murmuró Inuzuka cuando el tablero le indicó a la Hyuga que su preocupación apenas iniciaba y esta vez se dividía en dos.

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **VS.**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

* * *

 **Gracias Avis, Aime, Naoko, Agualuna , Akime, Guests...**


	22. 22

_Aquel cabello negro, como una bandera de muerte._

.

.

.

22

—¿Sabes qué, Akamaru? ¡Creo que nos sacamos la lotería!

Todos pensaron que Naruto estaba desbastado, inclusive antes de comenzar, más no podían salir de su incredibilidad cuando el pequeño ninja acabó con su contrincante progresivamente.

La confusión a Hinata no le daba tregua. Entre lo que se debe y lo que se quiere, sabía que se debía a su compañero de equipo quien siempre daba hasta lo imposible por protegerla y ayudarla a ser más fuerte, pero él hecho de no querer ver a Naruto caer no la dejaba respirar: él siempre le había enviado fuerzas sin saberlo. Con su propia determinación siempre la había inspirado

 _¿Débil?. Eso era lo único que Naruto no sería_. Pensó, ocultando su alegría vergonzosa por ver la ridícula forma en la que él había triunfado, obstaculizando el olfato del ninja salvaje con una flatulencia para luego dejarlo fuera del juego.

Luego de la comedia, se preocupó cuando el rostro de su compañero se desangró contra el duro suelo, pero antes de ofrecerle su ungüento curativo, decidió hacerlo al amor de su infancia:

—Naruto.. yo creí que tal vez... — tembló pudorosa mientras supuso que hubiese sido de mucha ayuda si también se la brindaba a Sasuke.

También hubo otro pensamiento que la perturbó:

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Naruto y cuando lo hacía, también el rostro de la Uchiha aparecía.

—Qué tonta es Hinata. Debería estar preocupada— masculló Neji, desde las sombras, sin conocer realmente la tormenta que se desataba en el interior de su prima.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos! me hace inmensamente feliz que les guste tanto este pequeño proyecto.**

Recuerdan que le dije que estaba trabajando en un Shot pervertido? bien, también estoy haciendo otro shot SasuHina en un universo alterno. Estoy casi segura, por mi nivel de inspiración, que este último será publicado primero. Sólo para que no se confundan y terminen leyendo algo que no esperaban... Un nuevo capitulo de lo Excesivo también está en camino...


	23. 23

_Estoy en el ojos de la tormenta_

 _lista para enfrentar esto._

 _ **Ya no tendré miedo nunca más.**_

.

.

.

—Comienza a preocuparte por ti, Hinata. Sé astuta— le había advertido Kiba desde su desastrosa derrota extendido en una camilla. Los oponentes que restaban eran rivales de temer, del sonido, de la arena... pero había uno en particular al que su compañero se refería y Hinata lo tenía bien en claro... él, Shino y su Sensei Kurenai conocían la historia de memoria.

—Deberás darte por vencida—retomó cuando el marcador inició su azarosa elección intrigando a todos allí.

—Debes alejarte de esto— prosiguió torturando la poca confianza existente en ella, haciendo que su estomago duela y los ojos se le irriten por llorar.

—Él te destruirá— sentenció cuando las letras marcaron aquel cruel combate con nombres de la misma sangre.

.

.

.

Aterrorizada ahora se encontraba de pie frente a su hermano, así lo había llamado aunque en realidad sean primos. Neji Hyuga la miraba con odio encarnado y ella se presentó al enfrentamiento con los últimos ánimos de convicción que ahora resistían en su pecho.

Neji... Neji... lo había amado con todo su ser y ahora le temía con la misma ímpetu.

—Rindete ahora, tu destino nunca fue ser ninja— le aclaró en tono de advertencia luego de la señal para que inicie la escaramuza, luego no le tendía piedad—Eres muy suave y amable.

 _"La gente te influencia fácilmente"_.

El dolor que los dichos le infundían eran mas destructivos que cualquier palma. Se recordó siendo derrotada por su hermana menor frente a su padre años atrás, se recordó relegada del liderazgo de su clan.

 _"No te tienes confianza"_.

Las verdades brotaban de la boca de Neji como cuchillas que amenazaban con despedazarse el espíritu.

"¡ _TE SIENTES INFERIOR A TODOS AQUI_!."

—No tienes razón...no es cierto— se defendió murmurando impulsada por la herida que le había causado esa ultima afirmación que consideraba verdadera—.Lo-lo hice porque quería ver si... si podía cambiar... un poco.

—Un paria siempre será un paria— afirmó fiel a su propósito de convencer entre bochornos a su prima, el despecho era su principal motor—.Finalmente serás juzgada por lo que no podrás cambiar. SOMOS QUIEN SOMOS, HINATA.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando voz, una vez más, apareció en sus pensares.

 _"Pareces débil, pero CONFÍO en que lo harás"._

—¡Byakugan!— las venas le enmarcaron el rostro cuando recordó, que a pesar de la poca fe que todos le tenían en su entorno, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de su generación confiaba en ella.

Uno, y era Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por los comentarios, estos últimos días no me sentía inspirada... ni siquiera para abrir fanfiction... pero hoy leí un comentario de una chica que había empezado a escribir, según ella, inspirada en mis fics. Realmente quedé pasmada y si lees esto, me gustará conocer algunos de tus escritos... fuí muy feliz._


	24. 24

_Sabes que solo necesito TU AYUDA._

.

.

.

 **24**

—Ambos son descendientes del Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más antiguos y honorables de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. En realidad no son hermanos— explicó Kakashi, intentando soliviantar las inquietudes que ese enfrentamiento despertaba entre los novatos.

—Pero tienen alguna relación ¿no?— se interesó especialmente Sakura.

—Si, así como la rama de un gran árbol esta relacionada con su tronco. Ellos son mas bien como... primos— ejemplificó y Naruto frunció los ojos intentando entender y fracasando en su esfuerzo.

—Hinata pertenece a la cuna principal de la familia, la familia de Neji es más bien de una rama secundaria— Lee se había incorporado a la conversación con propósitos evidentes de demostrar su conocimiento ante Haruno, pero no imaginó que extrañas ideas que introduciría en su cabeza con sus dichos.

—¡Son familia y deberán pelear el uno contra otro!—se preocupó ella, con ambas manos en el pecho, observando a Hinata expresando pánico en sus ojos y con piernas temblorosas frente a su cosanguíneo por mucho mas alto e imponente que ella.

Sabía que estaba derrotada aun antes de iniciar.

—Entre sus dos familias siempre ha existido rencor...— continuó Lee—. Tu sabes, así son los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga. Técnicas especiales, poder, habilidades únicas, secretos...

 _Uchiha y Hyuga_. Esos apellidos juntos le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca a Sakura. Antes de aquel momento no había comparado ni sus clanes, ni su historia, siquiera hubiera yuxtapuesto ambos ninjas. Algo se le retorció dentro cuando entendió todas y tantas características que ellos tenían en común.

Su cabeza no dejó de procesar comparaciones interminables.

" _Voy a restablecer mi Clan_ ".

Ella tragó en seco e intentó cambiar de tema luego de oír a los primos activar su poder, el cual les volvía los rostros diabólicos y aterradores con esas venas resaltando en torno a sus ojos que se habían tornado aun más espectrales —¿By...akugan?— preguntó una vez más.

—Es el rasgo sanguíneo de los Hyuga, un jutsu visual como el Sharingan de Sasuke—retomó Kakashi para desconsuelo de la muchacha—. Es más, dicen que el Sharingan del clan Uchiha deriva del Byuakugan desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué?. Se exasperó.

¿Acaso ambos eran... lo mismo?.

Luego sacudió la cabeza reprimiéndose por su ingenua fantasía mental... No había forma de que Sasuke se comparara con Hinata. Eran polos opuestos, nada tenían ni tendrían que ver.

 _Sakura sonrió satisfecha observando la pelea en el preciso instante que otro mal presentimiento le sobrevino, justo cuando sumido en su inconsciencia, el Uchiha soñaba con la Hyuga._

* * *

 **Gracias a todos!**


	25. 25

_Somos diferentes cielos,_

 _en un mismo mapa._

.

.

.

 **25**

Casi muere.

Su mente tardó mucho más en procesar la información que sus oídos habían digerido fácilmente.

La nobleza y determinación de Rock Lee, su fortaleza tanto física como mental. La oscuridad implacable de ese chico Gaara que casi lo asesina en la arena de combate, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Gai.

¡Naruto había prometido vengar su sangre derramada!... y Neji se había burlado de él. Ahora se enfrentarían y a Hinata el pecho le dolía no solo por su afección física.

—Es... todo... muy difícil de creer ¿verdad?— murmuró con ojos taciturnos y las manos sobre el regazo. Luego de muchos días de haber reaccionado, había logrado sentarse e ingerir alimento solido. Había conocido algunos sucesos por boca de Kiba, pero nada certero ya que su compañero había estado internado solo un poco menos de tiempo que ella.

—¿Algo más que te preocupa, verdad?—increpó Kurenai, con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Hinata elevó el rostro como si el acierto se su sensei le hubiese quemado—.Deberías estar emocionada por la ineptitud que tuvo Naruto al desafiar a tu primo por ti y sin embargo te noto... incomoda.

Evitó sonrojarse demasiado, aunque quizás ante ella no podía dejar de ser tan transparente, siquiera fingir— Tu...tuve un sueño extraño mientras me recuperaba— relató con dificultad—.Quizás fueron los sedantes para el dolor. No ... no lo sé... pero alguien de la aldea del sonido de presentó frente a mí. Era muy similar a ese ninja que conocimos al inicio de los exámenes...

—Kabuto— tentó Kurenai ahora mucho más seria que antes.

Asintió con el ceño fruncido —No le presté atención, estaba muy nerviosa aquella vez. Pero estoy segura que era él.

—¿Y qué hacía Kabuto en tu sueño?.

Hinata reflexionó unos segundos —Él... todo es poco claro... él solamente estaba allí observándome. En el mismo lugar que esta usted ahora, sensei.

Los ojos carmín de la mujer brillaron inquisidores sobre su alumna. No vaciló en hacerle la única pregunta que su mente abordó luego de oír lo que Hinata había considerado un sueño —Quitame una duda, Hinata. ¿Qué relación llevas con Uchiha Sasuke?.

La cuestión generó aun más dolor en la herida de su pecho, producto del nerviosismo—Ni...ninguna...— aseguró afectada —En ab...soluto.

—Me refiero... ¿nunca han hablado?— prosiguió al ver como los dedos de Hinata se chocaban entre ellos.

—Él... algunas palabras de aliento... él...

Kurenai notó que estaba estresando a la muchacha y precisamente no era lo que ella necesitaba en aquel periodo de estricta recuperación.—Cálmate, no hay nada malo en que tengas algún tipo de vinculo con él. ¿Cómo me decías? ¿Sasuke Uchiha te dió palabras de aliento?— intentó dulcificar el tono de su voz y ser mas clara, relajar el gesto.

Algo ocurría y ese algo se le había estado escapando de la narices...

Pero a Orochimaru no.

—Dijo... que confiaba en que saldría librada de los... del... del bosque— confesó sin observar más que sus pies que colgaban de la camilla y con un evidente sonrojo.

La mujer vertió agua en un vaso para ofrecérselo. Mientras repasaba lo acontecido realmente le costaba creer que Uchiha Sasuke hubiese ofrecido su buena voluntad a alguien más, sobre todo a alguien tan ajeno como Hinata debería serlo para él. Por otro lado, tenía bien en claro que su alumna nunca mentía.

La Hyuga, demacrada y débil, agradeció la bebida con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de dulzura y los ojos rojizos destellaron al tener una revelación ante la belleza indiscutible de su pequeña alumna.

¿Podría ser que Sasuke...?

¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaba ella de él? Habiendo estado interesada por Naruto Uzumaki tanto tiempo.

Manifestó una última maniobra —Pues ahora él necesita aliento, en el torneo final le ha tocado enfrentarse con Gaara en primera ronda.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al ritmo del agua que se derramaba del vaso mal sostenido por sus manos temblorosas. Estaba abiertamente afectada. Kurenai la vio languidecer al escuchar la noticia y apretó los labios.

Todo estaba muy mal.


	26. 26

_Jamás, jamás van a entenderlo._

 _Por que únicamente lo codician._

.

.

.

 **26**

—Estuve pensando demasiado luego de visitar a la muchacha, Lord Orochimaru— se acomodaba las gafas mientras se acercaba a él, quien permanecía recostado sobre una columna, aun con el traje de Jounin de la Hoja. El atardecer rojizo le daba un aspecto pacifico y estable a su perfil mas no por eso menos sombrío.—Creo que tenemos dos posibles opciones.

Apenas lo observó de soslayo con sus ojos de reptil—¿Crees que con ella la relación sea más influyente que con el niño del Nueve Colas?.

—No realmente. Creo que esto es diferente...repasemos sus movimientos— ahora que tenía toda la atención de su jefe, aclaró la voz antes de comenzar—.Él comenzó observándola, sus ojos siempre estaban sobre ella. Luego noté que cambiaba el recorrido habitual de las misiones o entrenamientos hacía su departamento y transitaba siete manzanas demás sobre la Calle del Té para pasar por la mansión de los Hyuga, sin importar lo cansado que se encontraba. Finalmente se ha dirigido a ella antes de que inicien los exámenes. Unas pocas palabras, pero significativas.

Orochimaru alzó las cejas. Kabuto no solía equivocarse en esas sospechas que al principio le parecieron infundadas. —¿Qué has evaluado luego de estudiarla?.

Su mano derecha retomó con un destello soberbio en los ojos —Aun estaba inconsciente en aquel momento, por eso me tomé la libertad de ingresar a la habitación, ahora sé que ha despertado y está teniendo una recuperación paulatina. Bien... en honor a la verdad, no creo que Sasuke esté familiarizado con el romanticismo juvenil, no conoce de esas cosas. Todo lo que ha vivido, desde la desaparición física de su clan a esta parte, es odio y desamor. A su vez, no pienso en sentimientos de índole sexual. A pesar de su contextura física e inteligencia, con todo él es un niño aun y esas características deberían despertar en un par de años, no ahora— el ex ninja de la Hoja asintió en concordancia—. La kunoichi en cuestión es débil. La corrieron de su futuro como líder del clan para ser enviada a la academia como si fuera una ninja más del montón. Fue derrotada por otro Hyuga de un plumazo en los exámenes. En conclusión no es destacable como para que Sasuke la tenga como una ninja de referencia—suspiró—.No logro dar con el propósito de su forma de actuar para con ella. En apariencia todavía no es muy agraciada pero creo que estoy en lo correcto si opino que será una mujer de una belleza que no pasará desapercibida, aun con eso no creo que en realidad sea un factor le importe a alguien como él... lo mismo es gentil, tímida y reservada... evita confrontar, se cree inferior a todos... nada tienen que ver el uno con el otro.

Sonrió de lado al oír terminar su informe—Es una Hyuga.

Kabutó asintió con diligencia —Ciertamente, Lord.

—Un Hyuga es un excelente partido para un Uchiha, independientemente de como sea o se vea. Básicamente por el simple hecho de ser Hyuga. Son clanes con formas similares, pensamientos similares, estructuras, jerarquías, antiguedad.

—Restablecer el clan Uchiha— repitió como un autómata—.No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora.

—Quizás... podría ser algo de eso...— el cabello lacio y pesado de Orochimaru se agitó con la brisa—.Esos futuros planes del muchacho podrían truncar los míos. Él solo debe concentrarse en vengar a su hermano tal y como lo venía haciendo. Que se interese en formar un nuevo clan o tener descendencia no me sirve. En el futuro su cuerpo debe de ser mio, de nadie más.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que retomó —¿La chica Hyuga esta interesada en él?. Quizá ella si contenga ocurrencias románticas. La mayoría de las muchachas de la aldea se encuentran fascinadas con él. ¿Qué has visto?.

—Qué el ninja más fuerte de la aldea se halla dirigido repentinamente a ella, una muchacha de perfil bajo casi nulo, no deja de ser una novedad. La supe sorprendida, pero no "enamorada" como el resto. A juzgar por su desconcierto, creo que ella no lo tenía muy en cuenta antes.

—Eso es una ventaja— una viscosa lengua larga mojó sus labios—En fin. ¿Qué opciones mencionabas?.

—Bueno, pensé que si Sasuke sigue manteniendo esas intrigas con ella... deberíamos eliminarla antes de que lo desconcentre de su venganza. Asesinarla mientras él aun permanece inconsciente o secuestrarla. Mantenerla con nosotros hasta que se revelen los propósitos de él y podamos usarla para extorsionarlo o a conveniencia. Los dos sabemos que él no será fácil de manipular... quizás si tenemos a la muchacha de nuestro lado...

Orochimaru asintió—No son malas ideas, Kabuto.

—Gracias, señor.

—Pero ambas nos traerán a los Hyugas persiguiéndonos, serán un lastre difícil de soportar y hasta el momento nos estamos moviendo tranquilos, cómodos. Prefiero permanecer de igual modo cuando tengamos a Sasuke, ya muchos vendran por él.

—Lo comprendo. ¿Qué sugiere?.

—Mantenerla al margen pero vigilada. Tal vez Sasuke regrese a la realidad aun más oscuro y perturbado...

* * *

 _Espero que con estos shots un poco más largos pueda reparar mi ausencia. Gracias por la paciencia!_


	27. 27

_Triste, tonta y extraña..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _27_**

Dos cosas no comprendió frente a los transparentes ojos azules de Naruto, ante ese sorpresivo encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento, donde pobremente ella planeaba revivir sus frágiles músculos.

La primera, su tartamudeo que no cesaba a pesar de sentirse en un menor estado de nerviosismo frente a él.

La segunda, las insoportables ganas de saber la suerte de su compañero, Sasuke.

Ella apenas se encontraba recuperando, su pecho aun dolía cuando su tórax se esforzaba por respirar. En algunas oportunidades se cuestionó si fue por el acertado golpe de su primo, por la presencia de Kabuto o las inquietudes que le despertaron las cuestiones de Kurenai...

Quiso hablarle, hablarte de todo lo que le sucedía a ese muchacho rubio que siempre le había inspirado una enorme confianza, más solo pudo soltarle un...

—Sé que le puedes ganar, Naruto-kun.

—Siempre me ha gustado la gente como tú—le respondió antes de marchar a su encuentro con el temido Hyuga.

Al marcharse el pequeño ninja de la hoja, ella se sintió extraña porque en los labios de Naruto, oyó la fría voz de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estoy sin pc, supongo que ya lo han notado. Van varios meses esperando su arreglo... no puedo escribir con el móvil.. y la gente que lo hace de verdad que tiene mi admiración. Así que tengo todo en papel y apenas tengo una pc a mano... intento como ahora, subir...

Gracias por su apoyo, me han invadido los PM ... ¡estoy bien!

Gracias por leer!


	28. 28

**¿Puedes recordar quién eras antes de que el mundo te dijera quien deberías ser?**

.

.

.

 **28**

Sentarse en las gradas de los Exámenes Chunin no fue exactamente paradigma de sencillez. Su cuerpo aun estaba tan débil como su cabeza confundida. A pesar de Kiba quien estaba allí para acompañarla y apoyarla, las emociones no dejaron de fluir por su cuerpo ni un segundo, ya que los acontecimientos no dieron respiro. Situaciones difíciles de asimilar:

La imposible victoria de Naruto sobre Neji, el impacto en los rostros de los Hyugas allí presentes, la belicosidad en los ojos de los participantes sobre todo quienes venían de Suna...

Y...

La duda que su mente intentaba evadir sin éxito.

¿Dónde estaba él?

¿Participaría?.

La cuestión inundaba la arena y al publico en general. Después de todo él era el "último", aunque eso Hinata no lo tenía muy en claro. Y por supuesto, uno de los más fuertes de su generación, quizás el más, pero eso lo sabría únicamente midiéndose con ese tal Gara.

Una realidad que la ponía nerviosa.

La aparición de Uchiha, a segundos de ser descalificado, le generó no solo un disparo en el pecho sino una exultante tos.

Kiba, instintivamente, depositó su palma en la espalda de la muchacha que daba bocanadas por un poco de aire.

—¿Estas bien, verdad?—indagó cuando la chica pareció recuperar la compostura.

—Eso... eso creo...— respondió con dificultad mientras observaba a Sasuke quien se enfrentaba en un duelo de miradas con su tétrico rival de la arena.

Una guerra fría entre demonios.

Recordó el ataúd de arena, la lluvia de sangre... lo imaginó a el Uchiha gimiendo de dolor preso de aquel ataque. Apretó los labios intentando borrar su preocupación.

Debía evitar pensar.

Confiaría en él como él habia confiado en ella

.

.

.

* * *

Muuuuuchas gracias! he vuelto y siguen aquí.


	29. 29

**Y mira de qué vale la vida cuando se ha perdido todo lo demás.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **29**

Luego del torbellino de hojas que lo había revelado junto a Kakashi, a Hinata unas gotas de sangre se le habían escurrido desde su garganta hasta su manos, el líquido oscuro contrastaba con lo blanquecino de su piel. La diferencia entre aquellas tonalidades le supieron tal como Sasuke y ella misma.

Elevó el rostro hacía él una vez más. Lucía más lúgubre, espectral y temerario que lo que acostumbraba. Un vacío carente de sentido se revelaba en sus ojos.

Lo desconoció.

Luego, él volteó hacía ella y por menos de un segundo la observo con una fijeza que la perturbó y una nimia sonrisa que de alegría no tenía mucho. Frío, paralizante. A Hinata los labios se le separaron de la impresión. Su mirada denunciaba un: te he encontrado y siempre lo haré.

Había violencia en su forma de verla. ¿Qué estaba mal en él?.

Hinata perdió la consciencia justo antes de que un ANBU enmascarado se la lleve con un Kiba desconfiado detrás. Mientras se sumergía en sus penumbras mentales tuvo una última certeza: nada volvería a ser como antes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Son geniales! gracias a todos!**


	30. 30

**_Y creyeron que tu alma estaba mal._**

.

.

.

 **30**

—La pelea continua hasta que uno de ustedes se rinda o muera— continuó el arbitro.

Al igual que el ninja de Suna, Sasuke no tenía más en mente que acabar con su oponente. Sobre la derrota de Gara se encontraba la verdadera fortaleza que tanto había buscado.

Kakashi, ya en una de las gradas se disponía a contar ANBUS, misteriosamente eran demasiados los que rodeaban el espacio.

—También lo has notado—Kurenai se había acercado a él, cruzándose de brazos—.Y no me refiero a los cazadores que nos acechan.

—Él no esta enamorado—aclaró el ninja copia—. Sólo muy interesado.

Ambos observaban el enfrentamiento que comenzaba a desarrollarse.

—¿Y tu que sabes de amor pre adolescente?—cuestionó divertida—.La buscó entre la multitud antes de luchar y, por supuesto, la encontró.

—Lo sé—suspiró—.No logro dar con el objetivo que tiene para con ella.

—Pues, de ese modo, Orochimaru esta un paso adelante.

—Podremos lidiar con eso.

Sasuke había comenzado una faena que parecía peligrosa para el intocable ninja de la arena.

Kiba, fiel custodio de la Hyuga, se vio reducido a nada por el mismo ANBU que prometía sanarla.

—Avanza— provocó Sasuke—. ¿Realmente es todo lo que tienes?.

Hinata permaneció sumida en su letargo. Sasuke golpeó a Gara.

Ambos no imaginaban la cantidad de pares de ojos que había sobre ellos en aquel instante.


	31. 31

Impedir que mi mundo se deshaga.

 **31**

.

.

.

—No hay que preocuparse— había mentido Kakashi a Sakura, al referirse ella sobre la marca de cuello de Sasuke.

—Desearía pelear como tu, Sasuke—murmuró Rock Lee, observando con admiración al tan mencionado Uchiha.

Los ojos de todos estaban sobre ellos dos en el momento, en el preciso momento en que él giró y notó que la Hyuga no estaba más en su lugar. Era tan difícil mantener el ritmo con Gaara que no tuvo tiempo en pensar en aquella ausencia repentina.

Kurenai observó con soberbia a Kakashi un momento antes de que Naruto, alarmado por la bestialidad que conocía en Gaara, temía por su amigo.

—Sasuke y yo no hemos perdido el tiempo— explicó el ninja copia y efectivamente el Uchiha rebeló su poderío desplegando una de las que serían sus mas intensas y mortales técnicas, el Chidori.

Todo pareció el final para Gaara cuando la aparición del **Shukaku, aun descnocido,** dejó a todos sin aliento, inclusive a su rival de ojos sanguinolentos, los cuales como el resto ignoraban que en ese momento los mismos Anbus que habían secuestrado a Hinata estaban adormeciendo al resto de los presentes en un extraño genjutsu.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar al ataque que se iniciaba en una de las gradas, poco comprendía de lo que ocurría cuando observó como el lugar se transformaba en un completo caos, en un enfrentamiento entre Anbus y Shinobis de la hoja, en explosión y sangre.

Con su Sharingan buscó a la Hyuga. Supuso que había cambiado de posición pero no la localizaba en ningún lugar, si a su compañero perro. Naruto dormía pero Sakura y Kakashi seguían consientes. Simplemente no podía preguntarles sobre ella.

Estudió el perímetro casi olvidando a quien tenía enfrente, sin tiempo para entender que estaba preocupado por alguien más—¿Qué mierda ocurre?— se preguntó entre dientes.

El Hokage, casi en respuesta, lo supo —Va a iniciar una guerra.


	32. 32

Y aún no puedo abarcarte, sigues creciendo como un fuego

y me destruyes, me construyes, eres oscura como...

la luz.

 **32**

.

.

.

Ya no importaba demasiado Gaara, él siendo sofrenado por sus hermanos de la arena, solo gritaba todo lo que deseaba aniquilarlo.

Ya no era digno rival.

¿O si?.

—Joder— protestó confundido y sin dejar de observar las gradas. La situación fue clara y cobró sentido cuando supo que Orochimaru se encontraba detrás de todo.

El ANBU arbitro le marcó que debía detener, de todos modos, al peligroso monstruo de la arena. No como competidor, sino como ninja, como un hombre responsable.

¿Es qué alguna vez Sasuke fue un niño?.

Allí, justamente allí, sus caminos eran dos: Unirse a sus compañeros y encontrar a esa estúpida niña perdida que necesitaba para cumplir su objetivo o terminar con la pelea que había iniciado.

—Hyuga Hinata—le anunció secamente al shinobi frente a él.—Desapareció poco antes del genjutsu. Solo iré tras Gaara si me asegura que ella se encontrará a salvo.

El arbitro no pudo contener su sorpresa ante un joven en apariencia frio, lleno de odio y violencia —Confía.

Él asintió y desapareció.

* * *

He vuelto, y estoy de vacaciones! me estoy dedicando a terminar los nuevos capítulos.

Gracias por estar siempre.


	33. 33

_Esta salud de saber que estamos muy enfermos._

.

.

.

 **33**

Sasuke tras Gaara, sus compañeros tras él mismo. Mientras tanto los shinobis más aguerridos se debatían a duelo con Orochimaru y su gente.

—Todo esto puede tener algo bueno— lo supo. Derrotaría a ese monstruo y volvería a la aldea. Se aseguraría de que el shinobi arbitro haya cumplido su promesa y sabría que hacer con Orochimaru.

Necesitaba más poder, y lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Enfrentarse con los hermanos de la arena no fue un real problema, el real problema fue cuando descubrió que Aburame Shino tenía pendientes con Kankuro, los que no les importaba en lo mínimo. ¿Pero que carajos hacía allí y no preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo? pues el equipo ocho siempre había lucido unido y cómplice. La aldea era un desastre y a ese extraño no le importaba un mínimo el muchacho perro y la Hyuga.

—Uchiha, tú estas detrás de Gaara, anda. Terminaré rápido e iré a ver si estas bien—presumió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño —Mejor preocúpate por los tuyos, ingenuo—masculló—.También estaré bien, no te necesito.

Shino no tardó en entender el mensaje encubierto, por supuesto que también había notado que algo se traía con Hinata.

Algo nada bueno.

* * *

Los invito a leer mi Two-shot _Preconcepciones sobre un lúnatico..._

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	34. 34

No lo olvides, tu eres mi presa.

.

.

.

 **34**

A pesar de casi morir en el intento, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente consiguió luchar con un oponente realmente fuerte: la mitad monstruosa de Gaara que además cargaba con enajenación, un par de ojos endemoniados y una risa frenética. No dejaba de perturbarlo con sus promesas de acabar con él, pero al mismo tiempo ese horror le daba coraje ya que él conocía de verdad la muerte y la tragedia, no se dejaría pasar por encima.

¿Cuál había sido la obsesión de Gaara con él? se había preguntado luego de aquellos gritos esquizofrenicos que expresaban la necesidad que tenía de aniquilarlo.

—He visto la soledad en tus ojos— indicó el monstruo de la arena—.Tenemos la misma mirada hambrienta de poder, odio y venganza.

Sentado en la rama de ese árbol, ocultándose de su oponente, algo se había retorcido en las entrañas del Uchiha. ¿No se había acercado a la Hyuga por el mismo motivo? ¿No supuso que ella era como él?.

¿Por que Itachi lo había dejado vivo?.

¿Hacía donde se dirigía su camino?.

A la oscuridad que él pelirrojo mencionó con contundencia.

Hyuga Hinata no podía ser lo mismo que Gaara, Itachi o él... Durante el enfrentamiento, mientras Sakura lo socorría decidió que la dejaría en paz, que la dejaría marchar por aquel camino de luz que el de ninguna manera debía interponerse al propio.

—Debo... decirle...—masculló mientras escupía sangre.—No... ella no... vendrá conmigo... no me... acompañará.

—¿A dónde? ¿Sasuke de qué hablas?—se extraño Haruno—¿Quién no irá contigo?.

—Hi...hinata— concluyó, al borde de la inconsciencia, dominado por la marca que le había impreso Orochimaru—. Debes cuidarla Sakura.

—¡¿Hinata Hyuga?!—indagó sintiendo una suerte de impresión y dolor que le trepaban el cuerpo.—¿De... de... quién debo cuidarla?

—De mi.


	35. 35

_¿Por qué lo hacen?_

 _¿Por qué la gente arriesga su vida por otros?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _35_**

El panorama en general, que habían dejado los exámenes chunin, fue devastador tanto como para marcar un antes y un después en la vida de cada uno de los jóvenes ninjas.

Lo que inició siendo un desafió para niños, los definió como hombres. Cada uno de sus participantes afrontó sus propios miedos, debilidades y miserias. Todos tuvieron que verse de frente la cara a la muerte luego de la partida del Hokague y asimilar esa nueva persona en la que se habían convertido.

Naruto y Gaara aun luchaban con su pasado similar, mientras Sakura masticaba como sus pensamientos absurdos que mantenían en común a Sasuke y Hinata se volvían una dura verdad.

Marcharon, entonces, todos los aldeanos al funeral. El color de sus vestiduras eran tan lúgubres como sus almas. Casa uno yacía enfrascado en su propia pesadilla y las dudas, las dudas eran tantas...

Hinata, que mientras Sasuke se debatía a duelo con Gaara, había salido bien librada de una de las situaciones más complejas de vida... otra vez enemigos de otras aldeas habían intentando hacerse de sus ojos durante los éxamenes, se encontraba ya recuperada entre sus compañeros de equipo.

Todo allí estaba rodeado un extraordinario mutismo que en realidad gritaba de dolor. Hinata elevó los ojos para estudiar a un Sasuke que lucía más frió que nunca y que no la había observado ni por un momento, como si ella hubiese dejado de existir. Sakura tampoco la había saludado, Haruno no podía dejar de oír repetirse en su mente las palabras de su compañero.

Y Sasuke solo pudo ignorarla, correrla de su camino. Era lo correcto.

Todos, estoicos, dejaron su ofrenda a los muertos en batalla.

Allí también dejaron su niñez.

* * *

 **Hola Ciruelos** , vengo con novedades.

1- Subí un nuevo capitulo de Kabukicho.

2-Me hice un correo para cualquier duda o necesidad que tengan Umefuyu .ar

2-Ahora estoy en wattpad como Ume Fuyu , pueden pasarme su usuario así los sigo.


	36. 36

_He esperado por este momento toda mi vida._

.

.

.

 **36**

Fue cuando Sasuke pasó de ella, lo había hecho muchas veces desde que la aldea buscaba volver a su normal cotidianidad, pero aquella tarde fue particular. Él joven corría a una velocidad inexplicable, con los ojos activos en su sharingan y cargados de un odio y una ambición sin límites.

Cuando ella, Hinata, lo observó, algo dolió dentro. Esa noche no pudo dormir recordando la expresión de Sasuke y trayendo al presente todas las situaciones vividas en general. No comprendía porque ahora siquiera la miraba, sentía una suerte de vacío en su interior cada vez que ocurría. Pero no por ella, quién había sido ignorada toda su vida, sino por él. Lucía diferente, lucía perturbado.

A la mañana siguiente no lo soportó más y fue con quién mas en confianza se sentía: Kurenai.

—Entonces— dedujo la mujer mientras le servía té con dulces—.La relación con tu familia está mejorando.

Hinata asintió—También con Neji-nisan. Hemos comenzado a entrenar juntos.

—Cuanto me alegra oírlo. También supe que han ajusticiado a los autores del secuestro. Sin embargo— agregó cambiando el tono.—No te noto feliz.

La Hyuga se sonrojó y se limitó a desviar la mirada.

—¿Tiene que ver con Uchiha Sasuke?.

La pregunta, el nombre de él y lo evidente la invitaron a expresarse—Él... él... ya no me habla... y yo creí ... yo pensé...—Kurenai asentía incitándola a continuar—.Su apoyo y su confianza me ayudaron mucho en los exámenes. Aunque últimamente él se veía... aterrador. Pero ahora luce como si no me conociera.

La mujer abandonó su taza y mientras veía como la de Hinata temblaba entre las pálidas manos, depositó la suya en el pequeño hombro—Han sido días difíciles para él. Itachi Uchiha se ha presentado en la aldea.

La muchacha volvió su vista al frente olvidándose de la pena que había sentido segundos antes—¿Quién es Itachi?.

—Su hermano mayor.

Hinata frunció las cejas y torció la cabeza confundida—Es que yo creía que su clan... que Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente.

Kurenai asintió—Efectivamente Sasuke lo es, ya que Itachi fue el autor de la masacre.

La afirmación la desconcertó a tal punto que los ojos se le abrieron de sobremanera y se le poblaron de lagrimas.—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?—quiso saber, con nervios crecientes.

Ante la reacción de su aprendiz, la mujer sólo pudo inquietarse por lo serio que iban esos dos pequeños. Sasuke, a quien había estado observando en los chunin después de conocer la presencia de Kabuto rondar a Hinata y a Hinata tan preocupada por los asuntos de él.

Aunque le costaba entenderlo, algo fuerte estaba creciendo entre ambos, a pesar de sus cortas edades.

—Hinata, la realidad es que los senseis no estamos autorizados a hablarles de algunos temas hasta que ustedes sean mayores para poder asimilarlos. Pero haré la excepción contigo, porque sé que eres una ninja madura para tu edad y bondadosa, sé que estas preocupada por él.

—Gracias, Sensei—murmuró con un dolor evidente, ya que algo le decía que no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad detrás del aspecto duro y frío de Sasuke.

—Antes de relatarte lo ocurrido aquella noche, deberás saber que Sasuke tiene una historia muy particular. Desde niño, su vida fue muy difícil, muy dolorosa. Y a veces su formas de actuar están relacionadas con ese pasado...

La Hyuga pasó saliva y recordó la voz de su compañero:

 _"Dicen que Uchiha esta loco, que le pasó algo muy pesado"_


	37. 37

_Me gustaría llorar pero la pena es una estupidez._

 _Me gustaría creer pero la fe es un cementerio._

.

.

.

 **37**

Otra noche más sin dormir, las ojeras moradas ya reflejaban su mal descanso. En esta oportunidad, Hinata, había tenido una pesadilla. Una de las que desaparecen apenas uno despierta y las olvida, pero el sudor en todo su cuerpo evidenciaba aquel mal descanso.

Saltó por la ventana y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo aun aturdida por el relato de Kurenai quién no escatimó en detalles y fue lo suficientemente cruda y realista, la mujer estaba segura de que Hinata debía saberlo todo para conocer la realidad a la que se enfrentaría si realmente tenía sentimientos por Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras vagaba solitaria por los callejones oscuros de una aldea donde solo el silencio nocturno invadía, ingresó a una zona boscosa. Con la mente en blanco recorrió un camino empinado. Finalmente pudo reconocerse a si misma sobre una de las cabezas pedregosas del monumento a los hokages. Allí se sentó y con los ojos, en completo mutismo, recorrió las tenues luces Konoha, especialmente la calle principal, la calle del té, sobre la cual había vivido tantas experiencias a su joven edad. Siguió recto su recorrido visual hasta que se topó con las ruinas del distrito Uchiha. Tragó en seco y con un impulso desconocido activó su Byakugan y comenzó a husmear, desde la distancia, las inmediaciones y a la vez que recordaba la historia de la caída del clan.

Lo pudo ver todo en esas callejas: a Sasuke, un niño dulce y alegre regresando a su hogar para presumir a su familia sus progresos de ninja, para recibir el cariño y el abrazo de su hermano; y todo lo que encontró fue muerte y destrucción, traición, sangre.

¿Qué motivos le quedaban para vivir, cuando se lo habían arrebatado todo? Desde una tierna e inocente niñez hasta un futuro brillante. ¿Cómo hacía para borrar de su mente la imagen de los cuerpos mutilados de las personas que más amaba?.

Ahora comprendía tantos por qué. Entonces fue como si realmente viera a ese pequeño niño llorando destrozado en aquel lugar, corriendo horrorizado, clamando por su vida. Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un eufórico llanto que amenazaba con treparle la garganta. Subió la vista por uno de los edificios y allí encontró el símbolo Uchiha despintado.

Ya nada quedaba.

—¡Mierda injusta!— blasfemó quizás por primera vez en su vida, con su suave voz pero en un grito desgarrador que le nubló la vista, apagó su Byakugan y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Lloró, lloró con todas sus fueras. Lloró en espasmos que le hacían doler el estomago y la garganta. Lloró porque Uchiha Sasuke no lo merecía, lloró por la impotencia que le generaba.

Lloró tanto...

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Hyuga?—las palabras del Uchiha detrás de ella le erizaron los vellos de la nunca y detuvieron sus espasmos abruptamente. Hubiera permanecido con la cabeza escondida toda la noche pero aquella voz la obligó a voltear.—¿Qué había en el distrito Uchiha tan importante para que lo revises con tu Byakugan y luego te largases a llorar de esa forma tan dramática?.

—Yo... solo... me enteré...—intentó explicar ante los expectantes y oscuros ojos del muchacho, a quien ya no temía más.

Sasuke solo alzó una ceja, irónicamente Hinata era la primera de sus compañeros que de alguna forma se había enterado la verdadera historia y no era casualidad, la presencia de su hermano mayor había dado qué hablar a toda la aldea.

—¿Qué?— murmuró nervioso él, esperado una respuesta que nunca llegó porque en una reacción inesperada para ambos Hinata se movió de su posición y corrió hacia él, le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y apoyó su rostro en su pecho. Volvió a llorar.

El contacto de esa muchacha fue comparable con un rayo atravesándole el cuerpo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? no era lo mismo qué Sakura trepándose a su espalda o Ino colgándose de su brazo. Era... una sensación que no vivía desde pequeño, era como el abrazo de su madre.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía así que lo había olvidado por completo.

—No te atrevas a volver a tocarme—le indicó con tono hostil y la separó tomándola por los hombros. El rostro congestionado de la Hyuga se elevó a observarlo en un gesto de sorpresa—.Prefiero que me detesten a que me tengan lastima—agregó con odio.

—Yo... jamás sentiría pena por usted. Me han mirado con lastima toda mi vida ... —reconoció y él apretó los labios—.Solo siento impotencia del pasado, usted no merece nada de esto, es una buena persona.

Sasuke desvió los ojos, invadido por la vergüenza y la frustración—No me interesa serlo. Soy un vengador, Hinata. No debe preocuparte que merezco.

—Me preocupa tanto como yo le preocupo a usted—confesó con una tierna sonrisa, mirándolo fijo con un valor desconocido.

El Uchiha soltó sus hombros como si le quemaran—No... sé de que hablas.

—Si lo sabe, Uchiha-san— afirmó—.Si usted no hubiera alertado de mi desaparición al shinobi arbitro, hoy estaría muerta. Si no me hubiera dado su confianza en los exámenes, yo no lo hubiera logrado y el consejo de mi clan me hubiera devastado... Gracias, Sasuke— concluyó antes de girar y retirarse generando un extraño temblor en el cuerpo de él.

—Hinata— la detuvo. Ella giró a observarlo mientras secaba los vestigios de lagrimas—.Tu no eres como las demás... tú no estás solo interesada en ser mi ...—le costó terminar la frase.

Pronto un enorme sonrojo la abordó y toda la valentía de segundos atrás desapareció—Eh.. am... no-no... ¡yo a usted lo considero un amigo!— negó frenética con ambas manos antes de escaparse corriendo.

Sasuke observó alejarse la pequeña silueta iluminada por la luz lunar, sonrió de medio lado sin ningún vestigio de sarcasmo, fue una leve sonrisa sincera—Jamás podremos ser amigos.


	38. 38

_Pero nunca estarás solo._

 _Cielo, estoy aquí._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **38**

¿Por qué mentirse?. Desde que le había vomitado toda aquella confesión a Uchiha Sasuke, se sentía la más valiente de la aldea, lo menos. Se sentía más fuerte y menos tímida, el tartamudeo que hacía meses iba abandonando se había ido definitivamente, lo sabía.

Creía que podía con el mundo justo cuando junto a su equipo fueron citados para una misión. Y allí, al atravesar la puerta y encontrarse con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke todo aquel progreso cayó en picada. Ahora no solo le temblaba la voz, sino las piernas y los brazos.

Es que hacía una semana había abrazado a Sasuke Uchiha, fue la primera vez que tocó a alguien de forma cariñosa, fue el primer impulso que experimentó en su vida. Había llorado y recostado la cabeza en su pecho, y a pesar de que Kiba solía abrazarla, tomarla de la mano y palmearle la cabeza, ese contacto había sido distinto. Se había sentido cálido, se había sentido reconfortante, se había sentido... muy bien.

La misión era sencilla: custodiar a unos políticos de regreso a la aldea de la niebla. El gobierno de Konoha había quedado acéfalo y todo tenía un mal panorama.

Naruto estaba en compañía de Jiraiya buscando al supuesto nuevo Hokage. Su ausencia significaba la desunión del grupo.

Sakura no la había siquiera saludado y se la pasó todo el camino discutiendo con Kiba que miraba con malos ojos a Sasuke.

El Uchiha parecía estar haciendo buenas migas con Shino y ella, solitaria como se veía, caminaba junto a Kurenai y Kakashi, con los protegidos. Ambos senseis se miraban como si algo ocultaran.

Las asperezas se limaron y las tensiones se borraron cuando fueron atacados por la primer horda de enemigos, donde todos lucharon en conjunto y lograron superarlo muy rápido, demostrándole a sus mayores que esos niños que ingresaron al bosque de la muerte habían desaparecido. Pero las esquirlas de la desconfianza atrapó a los presentes de imprevisto en el tercer enfrentamiento, cuando la Hyuga se vio empujada hacía un vacio por dos de los atacantes y nadie pudo hacer nada ante la inesperada imagen de Sasuke colgando de uno de los pies en una especie de liana de chacra, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano y esbozando una increíble demostración de poder para sostener a Hinata por el antebrazo y salvarla de un indiscutible final.

Fue más rápido que el garoga de Kiba y Akamaru, que el brazo gigante de insectos de Shino que se extendía por la pendiente y sobre todo, que ambos senseis. Todos quedaron como congelados en el tiempo, en sus posiciones, expectantes viendo como ambos ninjas se balanceaban en el abismo.

Los ojos rojos activos por el Sharingan se cruzaron con los grises y venosos del Byakugan. Y hubo absolutamente nada más, ni el odio creciente de Kiba o los celos de Sakura, tampoco la media sonrisa soberbia de Kurenai a Kakashi.

Solo esos pares de ojos y la muerte esperando bajo ellos.

Para ambos, todo había sido un atropello de sentimientos desde que se iniciaron los exámenes chunin. El desapego de la niñez y la llegada de la adolescencia había estado siendo traspasados por sus dolorosas historias y aquellas nuevas sensaciones entre ellos que chocaban desesperados entre el amor y la amistad, la atracción y la inocencia.

Y allí pendían ambos solos en aquel abismo de dudas.

¿Qué quería Sasuke con Hinata? ¿Restablecer su clan? ¿El realmente sabía en que consistía tal obra? ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? ¿Sólo por su apellido?.

¿Qué le ocurría a Hinata desde que Sasuke se le había acercado? ¿Sentía que era un gran apoyo? ¿Era el amigo que nunca tuvo? ¿Por qué le dolía como propia la historia de él?.

¿Se gustaban?.

SI. Se gustaban mucho y como pocas personas a tan corta edad, se gustaban con furia, recelo, miedo y tristeza. Se estaba gestando entre ellos un afecto tan poderoso, confuso y sombrío que era difícil compararlo con alguna fuerza. Pero no eran lo suficientemente maduros para interpretar sus sentimientos...

No, por ahora.

—Gra...—se animó a soltar, impresionada.

—Ni sueñes en agradecerme—cortó el muchacho que colgada a la inversa de ella.—No te puedes morir Hyuga, porque me ayudarás a cumplir mi objetivo.

—¿A... a qué se refiere?.

Antes de girarla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, colocarla también boca abajo y subir ambos aferrados en un abrazo incomodo, pero no menos satisfactorio, le anticipó en un susurro —Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos completamente solos.

* * *

 _¡Estoy tan feliz de que les guste tanto esta historia! gracias por tantos comentarios y mensajes. También a quienes leen Kabukicho, me impresiona como creció en tan pocos capítulos. Por otro lado, en wattpad me esta yendo muy bien y hasta recibí mensajes privados. Eso me impulsa mucho a seguir, sobre todo cuando a veces no tengo ánimos._

 _Safamantica, me alegra mucho que te animes a dejar un comentario y sobre todo gracias por el apoyo. Espero que puedas terminar de leer algún día el séptimo, lamento que sea una de mis creaciones más oscuras jaja y también me hace muy feliz saber que mis fics generan emociones, a veces siento que es algo que no puedo trasmitir. Con respecto a lo de que pensabas que era hombre... bueno, mis amigas dicen que si fuera hombre sabría como enamorar a una chica jajaja, pero la verdad es que soy mujer y que solo idealizo a Sasuke..._

 _Muchas gracias y saludos!_


	39. 39

_Nunca odiarás lo suficiente._

 _Y jamás lo harás._

.

.

.

 **39**

Todo era claro, el suelo y el techo, las paredes y las cortinas. Calmo, la brisa leve que ingresaba era sanadora. Podría relajarse pero esa habitación de hospital era tan contraria a su interior oscuro y tumultuoso. Si desde la aparición de Orochimaru su objetivo se había marcado a fuego, con la visita de su hermano mayor y su imposibilidad de vencerlo todo se volvió negro. Todo su entorno era negro y la única luz que encontraba, se encendía sobre él acabando con la vida de su hermano y finalmente quitando toda esa porquería. Todo se quitaría con la venganza. Y también, al costado de esa luz, estaba Hinata.

Como en ese momento en que tímidamente había abierto la puerta de la habitación y sin mirarlo ingresó con suaves pasos. Incrédulo pero con ojos neutrales, Sasuke, la siguió cuando ingresó y depositó sobre la mesa junto a él una pequeña maceta con una rosa azul. A continuación, incomoda, tomó asiento junto a la ventana sin mirarlo y algo ruborizada por la tensión de la situación.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—No creerás que hablaremos de _eso_ aquí—inició estudiándola de reojo.

—No— negó tímidamente y pensando que en realidad siquiera sabia a que se refería con "eso". La intriga la carcomía pero entendía que era inoportuno, él había tenido una importante derrota y necesitaba recuperarse, sus amplios vendajes lo decían.

El silencio volvió por un momento más.

—¿No es ridículo que me traigas una flor?—provocó otra vez, porque el silencio de esa muchacha le incomodaba—.Es algo propio de Sakura, no tuyo.

—También visité a Kiba— explicó y algo en el estomago de Uchiha molestó, además de los golpes violentos que había recibido en la misión—.Solo que él prefería una barra de carne que venden sobre la calle del té—desinteresado, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y se recostó a observar el techo—.Crecen en el jardín de mi casa, mi clan las ha cuidado durante siglos. El color es tan extraño...

—Y perdiste el tiempo trasplantandola a una maceta para mi. Supongo que gracias— mencionó con ironía.

Hinata lo observó y Sasuke pudo sentir el peso de la mirada—A veces sus palabras son de mucha ayuda y otras... se vuelven... tan hirientes— confesó—.No fue por usted, fue por ella. No quise cortarla, separarla de las otras violentamente haría que se pudriera en poco tiempo. En cambio, si la trasplanto con parte de sus raíces permanecerá brillante y...

—Ya basta, Hinata— la interrumpió. Sin saberlo ella, con esa estúpida flor, estaba haciendo una metáfora del plan que había ideado esa misma tarde y que venía meditando desde mucho tiempo, pero cuando en la última misión él no pudo contra un ninja y Naruto, que había aparecido de repente, lo detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese mismo instante se convirtió en el tope de su frustración—¿Cómo es que haces?— preguntó desconcertando a Hinata que no supo qué quería que respondiera—.Lo sé todo—le confesó directamente a los ojos y ella frunció las cejas—.Sé que te corrieron de tu clan, sé que sufriste violentos enfrentamientos con tu hermana y que las obligaban a luchar aunque ambas no quisieran, sé que han sometido toda tu vida, te golpeaban y denigraban, hasta amenazan con marcarte como a tu primo. ¿Cómo lo soportas?.

Ella tuvo que contener el llanto por unos segundos aunque este se reflejó en sus ojos húmedos—Yo... gracias a mis amigos. A Shino, Kiba, Naruto... y usted.

—Naruto— masculló—.¿De verdad te gusta tanto ese idiota?.

Luego, un sonrojo abordó el rostro de ella—Eh... em... no... yo... pensaba que si... pero en realidad él solo me inspira a ser una mejor persona.

Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia la ventana, Hinata pensó en ayudarlo pero al ver sus ojos serios se limitó a quedarse en su silla.

—Cuando te conocí en la academia pensaba que teníamos muchas cosas en común—confesó con la vista perdida en algún punto exterior —.Somos dos niños que tuvimos la desgracia de nacer en importantes familias. Se espera mucho de nosotros, quienes vivimos en la frustración. Nos vemos al espejo y nos detestamos ¿por qué no somos más fuertes? nunca es suficiente.

Ella asintió con aires melancólicos, era extraño pero realmente estaba experimentando ese deseo de abrazarlo otra vez—¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mi?.

Sasuke no le respondió. Era la primera vez que hablaba durante tanto tiempo con alguien—El idiota que me venció me conocía. Dijo que era el último patético integrante de mi clan, que daba pena que mi apellido sea Uchiha.

—Lo dijo solo para enfadarlo y vencerlo más fácil... usted... usted sin duda será uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea—le dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa amable.

—Lo seré— afirmó y sonrió de lado—.Por eso he tomado una decisión.

Hinata con un mal presentimiento estaba a punto de preguntar cuando ambos voltearon al oír la puerta abrirse nuevamente: allí estaban atónitos en sus lugares Naruto y Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La muchacha de la aldea del sonido que había enviado Orochimaru, con ojos maliciosos volvió a indagar —¿Entonces los Hyuga no se entrometerán cuando intentemos asesinar a esa niña? ¿Cómo estaremos seguros?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo!** ya nos aproximamos al final de la niñez de Hinata y Sasuke. Ellos en estos momentos tienen entre 11 y 13 años si mal no creo...

Safamantica; jamás me enojaría porque me confundan con un hombre. Me hace feliz saber que puedo entrar en la mente de Sasuke y mantenerlo en carácter, ya que definitivamente es muy difícil comprenderlo. Saludos!


	40. 40

_Eres la sombra de mi luz_

 _¿Lo sabes?._

 _Tan perdido._

.

.

.

 **40**

Hinata gritó, gritó aterrada y ya no quiso verlos más. Volteó para esconder su rostro entre las manos y contra el alambrado del lugar que se había convertido en la nueva arena de combate. Sakura aun podía observar aquel enfrentamiento, pero no por mucho más.

Habían perseguido a Naruto y Sasuke hasta aquél lugar. Cuando el ninja rubio apareció en aquella habitación no pasaron más que segundos para que Sasuke, frustrado y ambicioso de poder, lo enfrente. Y la ceguera había sido tan grande que ninguno podía detenerse.

Los ruegos desesperados de Sakura no importaron a Naruto, ni el temblequeo nervioso de Hinata hizo mella en Sasuke. Su rivalidad eterna y sus ansias de ser los mejores se habían desatado y colapsaba en una lucha que no daba tregua entre bolas de fuego, electricidad, golpes y mucha sangre.

—Tu puedes detener esto, Hinata— le habló Sakura y la aludida solo pudo observarla con ojos lagrimeantes.—Sasuke te escuchará.

—No lo hará— le aseguró.

—Esta enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué?— las palabras contundentes y seguras de la kunoichi la desconcertaron— No... estas confundida... somos amigos.

—Sasuke no tiene ni quiere tener amigos. Quizás en algún momento contempló la posibilidad, pero ya no lo hace—argumentó con estoicismo—.La oscuridad se lo está devorando rápidamente. Eres el único vestigio de humanidad que le queda, por mucho que me pese aceptarlo.

Hinata pestañeó varias veces, no podía tomar en serio las ideas que la mente de la muchacha habían generado quizá por celos—No entiendo Sakura... no es lo que crees...

—¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Termina con esto antes de uno de los dos muera!— Sakura se exasperó, gritó con demencia y tomó a Hinata de los hombros, la apretó con fuerza y la sacudió.—Debes creerme. Esta enamorado de ti, a su extraña forma.— bajo el tono pero no cambió el semblante duro y los ojos llenos de dolor—.Los niños son inmaduros para entenderlo pero yo si pude notarlo, por mucho que me molestase. Lo supe desde los exámenes chunin. ¡Tuve un presentimiento! y comencé a perseguir a Sasuke. El siempre te observa para encontrar la forma de cruzar contigo, balbucea tu nombre cuando esta inconsciente ¡Todas las malditas tardes después del entrenamiento camina hacia tu hogar!

—N-no...no...— balbuceó en respuesta con los ojos dilatados y fuera de si, repasaba el rostro de Sakura gritándole y de fondo los ataques de los ninjas se movían como en cámara lenta, el sonido se distorsionó hasta que otro sacudón de la muchacha la despertó de la impresión que le había causado saber esa verdad.

—¡Hinata termina con esta locura! ¡Por favor haz algo! dile... algo... cualquier cosa...— suplicó con demencia.

—¡RASENGAN!— bramó Naruto.

—¡CHIDORI!— replicó Sasuke con furia.

Ambas muchachas se abrazaron con fuerza y aterradas esperaron el peor final.

Un final que nunca llegó porque Kakashi lo detuvo.


	41. 41

_¿Estás demente como yo?_

 _¿Has sentido dolor como yo?_

 _¿Te destruyes a ti misma, como yo?_

 _¿La gente susurra sobre ti, como de mi?_

 _¿Diciendo que no deberías desperdiciar tu cara bonita?._

 _¿Estas trastornada como yo?_

 _¿Eres extraña como yo?_

 _¿Señalas con los dedos porque nunca aceptaras la culpa, como yo?_

 _Esas voces no me dejarán en paz._

 _._

.

.

 **41**

 **FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

Sería una noche memorable en la vida de ambos jóvenes, pero ahora no lo anticipaban

De pie sobre la rama más alta de aquel árbol apretó los puños y los labios con fuerza. Kakashi había detenido su combate con Naruto y lo había amarrado allí en solitario para poder hacerlo entrar en razón. En esa discusión hubo frases importantes para Sasuke, frases que recordaría en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

 _"Olvida la venganza_ "

" _Solo saldrás herido y sufrirás más que ahora_ ".

 _"Sentirás un vacío, aunque lo logres"._

—Tal vez si hubieran asesinado a todas las personas más importantes de su vida, si todos quienes significaban algo para usted hubieran sido aniquilados, solo tal vez ¡Sabría lo que se siente!— espetó motivado por ese odio que sólo genera el resentimiento y la frustración de su pelea anterior. Había querido acabar con Naruto, por mucho que les haya sorprendido a todos los que habían visto un indicio amistad entre ellos. Y no haberlo logrado lo había desquiciado aun más. No solo no había podido vencer a Itachi, el objetivo de su vida. Tampoco había podido hacerlo con Naruto quién siempre etiquetó como alguien inferior.

—Ya asesinaron a todos los que quería— confesó con una tranquilidad muy parecida al cinismo. Sasuke al oírlo solo pudo sorprenderse y dejarlo hablar.—Sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien importante— continuó luego con cierta muestra de melancolía en su voz—.No hemos tenido suerte, pero vamos por buen camino. ¿Tu y yo no hemos hecho buenos amigos?.

—Naruto y Sakura, ellos no son...—intentó explicar no sabía exactamente qué.

—¿De verdad has perdido a todas las personas importantes?—cuestionó y luego de un silencio pesado, utilizó su última carta, intentando corroborar la teoría de su colega Kurenai—.¿Qué hay de Hyuga Hinata?.

—No sé que se refiere— negó ahora nervioso y sin observarlo.

Había dado en el blanco.

—Esta bien, Sasuke si tu lo dices. Si tu crees que no tienes amigos, si ignoras a Hinata, tampoco te importaría que la dañen—la situación empeoró el estado del Uchiha, que había vuelto a abrir los ojos con desmesura mientras intentaba liberarse—.Exacto, Orochimaru se me adelantó, debíamos haber tenido esa conversación antes y ahora hay ninjas de la aldea del sonido que creen que una Hyuga cerca de un Uchiha sería una molestia. Y están justamente aquí.

—¡Suéltenme!— se desesperó—. No pueden dañar a Hinata, ella colaborará con mi objetivo.

—¿Verdad? ¿Hinata matará a Itachi?.

La pregunta irónica de Kakashi lo colerizó y la marca que Orochimaru le colocó en los exámenes Chunin comenzó a enrojecerse y arder—¡Ella es la indicada para restablecer mi clan!. Ella pertenece a los Hyuga y sus...

—Y sus ojos, y sus técnicas y su costumbres— continuó con su sarcasmo sin importarle la reacción de su alumno, quería enojarlo y hacerlo reflexionar—. ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es tener una esposa? ¿Qué sabes tu del amor entre dos personas adultas que deciden unir sus vidas?.

Las palabras confundieron al joven, lo ridiculizaron y hasta sintió algo de vergüenza—Es ridículo—respondió con un falso convencimiento y un argumento poco creíble—. Nadie necesita amor cuando hay un propósito más importante.

—¿Acaso Hinata sabe que deberá casaste contigo?

—Yo...

—¿La obligarás? ¿Puedes hacer eso, Sasuke?—presionó el mayor sin miramientos— ¿Hinata es un objeto que tu eliges para completar tus propósitos? Contesta—presionó ante el silencio— ¿Es ella una herramienta como tus shuriken o tu kunai?— y ante el silencio del muchacho el mismo respondió—.Claro que no lo es. Nadie merece un trato así y tu lo sabes bien, no estas interesado en ella por esos motivos, solo es una excusa para tapar algunos sentimientos que sientes y has estado evitando. Aun eres muy joven para comprenderlos, pero no por eso debes ignorarlos.

—Dice puras estupideces...— soltó vencido.

—Ya lo creo— murmuró mientras comenzaba a desatarlo—Bien, fin del sermón. Confió en que sabrás proteger a las personas que amas.

.

.

.

Amar había sido una palabra que no había concebido en su diccionario mental y aun así se mantuvo por algunos momentos pensando en todas las vivencias junto a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Sus piernas corrían frenéticas e imparables hacía la mansión Hyuga, si realmente las palabras de su Sensei eran reales y no era otra idiota forma de ponerlo a prueba, Hinata corría verdadero peligro ante esos supuestos ninjas del sonido. Orochimaru era alguien de quien preocuparse y muy poderoso... sobre todo.

No estaba demasiado cerca de la casa de Hinata cuando los cuatro se presentaron ante él con aparatosos nombres que no sería capaz de recordar. No dudo en enfrentarlos y hacerle dos importantes anuncios durante ese duro enfrentamiento en el que participó y casi cae derrotado, otra vez, en una impresionante muestra de poder como era el que tenían todos los seguidores del ninja serpiente.

" _No estoy humor_ " fue el primero.

El segundo, fue ante la invitación de los ninjas:

—Por el poder de la maldición, quedarás atado a Lord Orochimaru—afirmaron—.Perderás tu libertad. Para ganar cosas debes perder otras. ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Lo lograrás si te estancas aquí?.

" _Iré con ustedes sólo si no dañan a la Hyuga, esa kunoichi no tiene nada que ver conmigo_ ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol no había asomado y aun no lo haría por varias horas. En el mismo momento que al ver la luna a Sakura la congelaba otro mal presentimiento, Naruto se despedía de ella con evidente tristeza y Sasuke ingresaba con sigilo al parque delantero de la mansión Hyuga luego de dejar inmerso en un jutsu a sus vigiladores. Caminó a paso tranquilo sin más certezas que una sola: hacía lo correcto.

 _"Perder para ganar"_

Hinata, luego de volver a su hogar tras el enfrentamiento e ingresar como un fantasma silencioso se sumergió bajo la ducha sin poder cortar ni disimular su llanto desesperado. Todo parecía un mal sueño. Qué estaba enamorado de ella había confirmado Sakura y eso no era aun lo más impactante. Se lo estaba tragando el odio, también dijo. Y al enfrentarse tan enceguecido con quien sospechaba uno de sus únicos amigos, lo supo.

Algo malo ocurriría con él.

Así, en ese mar de lagrimas se durmió en su cama. Así también fue como encontró a Sasuke sentado en su ventana. Sus ojos nublados apenas percibieron la silueta del chico bajo la luna que se encontraba más luminosa que cualquier otra noche y él con los ojos encendidos y rojos del sharingan. Se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas en un segundo.

—¿Qué... qué es lo hace aquí?—cuestionó sin generar ninguna teoría, observándolo fijo pero preocupada por los Hyugas que podían merodear. Le resultaba totalmente increíble su presencia allí.

—Entre nosotros hay una charla pendiente—anunció. La había observando unos instantes dormir en un suelto pijama claro, prestándose a la reflexión, intentando entender porque la quería con él. Ella había despertado suavemente con ojos adormecidos y el cabello despeinado, ya no era tan corto como en los exámenes chunin. Sasuke no le había prestado atención hasta entonces.

Hinata asintió sin salir de su sorpresa pero dudó cuando él se hizo a un lado para guardarle un lugar en la ventana —Sé que Hiashi no ha estado aquí por dos semanas, se fue con tu hermana menor. El resto esta en un ninjutsu, jamás lo notarán— informó ante la desconfianza de la muchacha.

—Entonces si has estado vigilando ... me— murmuró con la cabeza gacha ya junto a él, con ambas piernas colgando hacía el vacío y sus pies pequeños y pálidos de dedos inquietos.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo—agregó suponiendo que Sakura ya había hablado demás. De cualquier forma, le había facilitado el trabajo.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que necesitas de mi?— indagó antes de tragar en seco y voltear apenas a estudiarlo.

—No es tan sencillo— opinó observando la luna que iluminaba su majestuoso y terrorífico rostro, golpeado por el enfrentamiento con Naruto. Había desactivado sus ojos que ahora eran oscuros e intimidantes para alguien tan joven.

—Es...toy dispuesta a ayudarte— agregó intentando no voltear. No quería ser insegura frente a él cuando en muchas oportunidades no lo había sido.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta algún tiempo desde esta noche. Quizás pasen años.

—Yo... yo le dije que soy su amiga.

—No— interrumpió en seco—.No eres mi amiga y nunca lo serás.

La aclaración le dolió tanto a la muchacha que viró todo su cuerpo hacía él —Sé que usted siempre niega los vínculos con sus compañeros, pero ellos le ofrecen la misma amistad que yo... usted ha sido un gran apoy...

—Basta de eso, Hinata— volvió a cortar sin mirarla—.No te hable porque quiero apoyarte, ni ayudarte a ser alguien mejor, ni otras estupideces.

—¿Por qué dice eso?— se indignó con ojos llorosos, Sasuke solía ser tan agradable y necesario como hiriente e inescrupuloso—. Usted me ha salvado la vida, yo creía que podíamos...

—¡Tú no serás mi maldita amiga nunca porque deberás casarte conmigo, Hyuga!— gritó hastiado y viró también hacia ella. La había tomado de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón pero cuando ambos quedaron en silencio y fue consciente del tacto la soltó como si quemara.

—Ca...ca— intentó reproducir ella sin éxito. Si quiera podía imaginarse semejante situación.

—No te pongas a tartamudear— se fastidió solo para esconder el malestar y la vergüenza que le generaba toda esa situación, pero debía ser claro—.Ese es mi propósito. Me iré de la aldea, seré fuerte. Mataré a Itachi y podré dormir una jodida noche en paz. Mientras no esté aquí tu pensarás si aceptarás ayudarme a reconstruir el clan Uchiha, si es que tanto te duele su desaparición como decías esa noche que me abrazaste.

Hinata no supo en que parte de aquel inaudito plan enfatizar primero—¿A ...donde se irá?.

—No te lo diré y tu no le contarás a nadie todo lo que te he dicho— amenazó.

—Somos... muy jóvenes para pensar en... en...

—¿Y eso es relevante?— minimizó—.No espero una respuesta ahora, aun eres muy pequeña y torpe para entenderlo— explicó seguro pero sin perder la inocencia de la infancia que dejaba, ya que él era apenas un año mayor que ella y que también poco comprendía aun de la vida conyugal y de los requerimientos para formar un familia.

—Sasuke...— emprendió ella luego de un incomodo silencio mientras jugaba con sus manos—.¿Por qué yo?— indagó y elevó el rostro y en ese pocos segundos no pudo prevenir la cercanía del muchacho, quien se había inclinado hacía ella y le había besado los labios.

Las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron en el contacto, casto pero duradero. Sus labios permanecieron unidos sin moverse un segundo como si en cualquier momento ese acto fuera a doler, las manos del Uchiha permanecieron a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que las de Hinata habían quedado congeladas en su enriedo, ahora contra el pecho de él. Notó como el corazón de Sasuke latía como si se fuera a parar, contradictorio con su estoico y poco demostrativo beso.

A Hinata varias lagrimas le encuadraron el rostro cuándo él se separó y sin observarla se puso se pie—Volveré— le anunció de espaldas, observándola por encima del hombro para luego retomar su marcha y saltar hacía el césped. El mutismo de Hinata con una mano sobre sus labios fue interrumpido una vez más —¿Por que tú, Hinata?— volvió a hablar desde abajo, iluminado plenamente por la luz lunar.

Ella apenas bajo la cabeza para exigir una respuesta.

—Por mucho tiempo pensé que lo sabía... pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de los motivos.

.

.

.

 _Hola Ciruelos! se termina finalmente la primer parte. Disculpen las demoras, he estado de viaje. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes estos días aquí y watpad, espero que se preparen para lo que sigue..._


End file.
